This Life of Ours
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A story about Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott and the Jonas Brothers. It turns out that fate had a hand in getting Robbie Ray to work with The Jonas Brothers all those years ago.
1. Introduction

I know that the stories have to be fictional so these characters will be grown up people from the people they were when the Jonas Brothers started working with Robbie Ray Stewart and Miley and Lily pretended they were a male singing group who tried to get the brothers to stop working with Miley's dad.

My first JB/HM story. I've decided to stretch some things about the characters out a little. I don't own anything except the plot, names of the kids and the name of Kevin's wife. I may have exaggerated the ages a bit to get them to work with in the story line.

**Introduction**

**Characters:**

Kevin II – 36

Anna – 32

Maddy – 7

James – 4

Joe – 32

Lily Jonas (Truscott) – 30

Trevor – 2

Kelly – 7 months

Nick – 30

Miley Jonas (Stewart) – 30

Hannah – 3

Mark – 1

Leah – 1

**Additional Jonas Family:**

Kevin Sr. (Papa)

Denise (Nana)

Frankie – 21


	2. Chapter One: Meeting the Family

**Chapter 1- Meeting the Family**

Let's meet the much larger Jonas Family

Kevin and Anna have been married for 10 years and live in LA with their kids; Maddy 7, and James 4. Kevin works as a music producer. Anna is a middle school Librarian. Maddy just started second grade, and James is in morning pre-school.

Joe and Lily live across town from Kevin and Anna. They have two kids; Trevor 2, and Kelly 7 months. They have been married for 4 years. Joe works at the High School as a music teacher. Lily is a third grade teacher at the elementary school. Trevor and Kelly are in daycare, which is at Joe's Parents house. Denise watches her grandkids while her kids are at work.

Nick and Miley have been married for 5 years and live in between where his brothers live. Nick owns his own music studio and teaches private lessons and other entertainment related options. Miley is a physical therapist at the local hospital. They have three kids; Hannah 3. Mark 1, and Leah 1. Hannah is in the same morning pre-school program as her cousin James. Mark and Leah go to daycare with Joe and Lily's kids at Kevin and Denise's house.

They have left their music careers behind to focus on raising their families. It is never far from their minds that they would like to do a couple reunion concerts.

Daily life for the Jonas clan has become somewhat normal.

Kevin and Anna's House

Kevin is helping James get ready for pre-school. Kevin is putting James shirt on. James' arms are through the sleeves but his head is not through the neck hole yet. "I wonder where James could be?"

James is giggling at his father which causes Kevin to smile. Kevin pulls the bottom of the shirt down and James' head pops through the neck hole.

"Here I am Daddy!" James says.

Kevin laughs. "There you are." He starts tickling James. James falls onto his back on the bed trying to talk while he is laughing.

Kevin lets James go. "Now remember after pre-school Uncle Frank is going to pick up up and will take you to Nana and Papa's house. Then when your mom's done with work she will come and pick you up. Okay?"

James nods his head, "Okay."

Anna calls up the stairs, "James, we have to leave now."

Kevin stands up after putting James' shoes on for him. "He's coming!"

He and James walk down the stairs, they see Anna and Maddy standing in the foyer ready to leave.

"Bye Daddy, see you after school." Maddy says.

Kevin bends down so that Maddy can give him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day!" he says.

He turns to James and tells him to have fun.

He stands up and leans down to give Anna a kiss, "Have a wonderful day honey." Anna smiles and places her hand on his cheek.

"I will, and you don't work too hard okay?" She says.

"I promise." Kevin adds.

Anna and the kids make their way out the door and to the car. Kevin gets ready to leave and locks the door behind him. He gets into his car and heads to work.

--

Joe and Lily's house.

Joe and Lily are sitting at their kitchen table eating breakfast while feeding their kids.

Lily looks at Joe and asks, "Your taking the kids your mom and dad's house before going to work right?"

Joe nods, "Yes, your going to have fun at Nana's house today right Trev?"

Trevor nods his head and Kelly giggles and smiles. Joe leans down and kisses her on the head.

"I love you little one." Joe says.

Lily smiles. They continue eating and then clean the kitchen and start getting their selves and the kids ready to go. Lily takes Kelly upstairs to feed and change her..

An hour and a half later the kids are loaded into the car buckled into their carseats. Joe closes the door and faces Lily. She smiles and takes hold of his hands.

"I'll see you tonight, I'll cook dinner." Joe says.

"It's a deal, remember this weekend we are going to look at weekend/vacation homes on the web before looking at them in person." Lily says.

Joe smiles, "I remember."

They hear a knock on the window. "Daddy!" Trevor calls to Joe.

Lily and Joe laugh at their son. "That would be my cue." says Joe.

Lily nods as Joe leans down and kisses her and says, "I love you"

He walks around his car to the drivers side. "I love you too." Lily replies.

He gets in the car and rolls down the back-seat windows after starting his hybrid car, Lily walks closer and waves at her kids. Trevor smiles and waves back. Kelly just gurgles with a smile.

She backs up and gets into her own car and waits for Joe to be out of the way and then backs up out of the garage and down the driveway, closing the garage door on the way and drives off towards the elementary school.

Nick and Miley's House

Miley rolls over in bed and puts her hand out to reach for her husband but finds that he is not there. She sits up and puts her slippers on and grabs her bathrobe on her way.

She gets down to the kitchen, she finds her kids sitting at the table eating breakfast and her husband in the kitchen cooking.

Nick is standing shirtless at the stove making eggs for himself and Miley.

Miley walks over to him after saying good morning to her kids. She gets closer to him and slides her hands up his bare back careful to avoid hitting the pod that is attached to his hip.

"Morning! Sweetie" She says.

He smiles and leans his head back and kisses her,

"Morning" He says.

She pours some some coffee for the both of them and sits down at the kitchen table with her kids.

Nick brings the plates over to the table and sets one of them down in front of Miley and then takes his seat across from her and begins to eat his own breakfast.

He puts more cereal on Mark and Leah's highchair tray. He also cuts up some more sausage and puts it on Hannah's plate. Miley smiles at her kids while she eats her toast and eggs.

"Daddy, who's going to pick me up after pre-school?" Maddy asks.

"Well, since you go to the same pre-school as your cousin James. Your Uncle Frank will pick the two of you up and take you to Nana and Papa's house. Then either your mom or I will pick you, Mark and Leah up after work." Nick says.

Hannah nods her head. Soon everyone is done eating. Miley cleans up as Nick takes the kids up to change them.

An hour later everyone is dressed and ready to go. Miley loads Hannah into the car seat in the back-seat if the mini-van, while Nick puts the twins into the back seat of his SUV. Nick is taking the kids to his mom's house and then to work.

Nick and Miley face each other in the driveway.

"I'm so happy that today is Friday." Miley says.

"I know, I am too." Nick says.

"I'll pick the kids up from your mom's after work." Miley says as she gets her car keys out of her purse.

"Okay, I'll let my mom know that you will be picking them up." Nick says.

"See you later, I love you." Miley says.

"I love you too." Nick says with a smile after pulling away from the kiss.

They get into their cars and head off in separate directions.

All the Jonas' own hybrid cars

Chapter 2

A Regular Day


	3. Chapter Two: A Regular Day

**Chapter 2: A Regular Day**

Joe and Nick arrive at their parents house at the same time. Nick parks in the driveway, Joe parks next to him.

Nick gets out and starts getting Mark and Leah out of the car. Putting the big diaper bag over his shoulder he then lifts Mark onto one hip and Leah onto the other hip and shuts the car door and makes his way to the front door.

Joe is doing the same with his kids. Trevor is able to walk and is being potty-trained. He gets Kelly out and puts her carrier on the ground and when he stands back up he looks at Trevor and says,"Hey, buddy pull up your pants, I can see your trainers."

Trevor blushes and does as he is told.

Joe puts the diaper bag over his shoulder and shuts the door. Bending down he picks up Kelly's carrier and holds his hand out for Trevor. Trevor takes hold of his dad's hand and they walk towards the house.

"Hey little brother!" Joe calls out to Nick.

"Hi Joe, Hi Trevor." Nick says from the front door.

"Hi Uncle Nick" Trevor says. He then rings the door bell, they soon hear footsteps and the door opens to reveal Denise.

Trevor says, "Hi Nana"

"Hi guys" she says and lets them into the house.

Nick sets Mark and Leah down on the couch and puts the diaper bag down on the table.

Joe does the same with Kelly. "Emily will come and pick these two monkey's up by 4:00 p.m." Joe tells his mother.

Denise nods and writes that down on her notepad. Nick sits down on the couch next to his kids to straighten out their clothes. He looks at his mom and says," They ate a big breakfast, so they probably will need a sippy cup around 11, Mark has a bit of a cough, I put his medicine in the diaper bag in a little canvas bag with his name on it. There are directions from the twins' doctor."

Denise nods, "Okay"

"Leah's sippy cup is pink and Mark's is dark blue. and Miley will pick them up after work." Nick says.

"Okay, Frankie is picking James and Hannah up after pre-school." Denise smiles

"Alright, I have to get going." Nick says getting up from the couch and kisses Mark and Leah goodbye and is out the door.

Joe has taken the buckle strap off of Kelly. He looks at his mom and says:

"Kelly's formula and bottles are in the diaper bag with all the diapers and such, She is on half breast milk and half formula, There are also some plain breast milk. She had a bottle this morning so she shouldn't need one for a couple hours. And Trevor is still learning how to be a big boy and use the big boy potty."

Denise nods her head and stands next to Joe and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, I know a thing or two about how to take care of kids, after all I do have four grown sons to show for it."

Joe smiles and hugs her, "I know, thank you for watching our kids for us."

"No problem, I love spending time with them." She says.

He kisses Kelly good bye and tells Trevor to listen to what Nana tells him and to be nice to his cousins. He then goes over to the couch and kneels down to say bye to his niece and nephew.

He holds their hands and says, "You both know that Uncle Joe loves you two very much."

Mark and Leah smile which makes Joe smile and he kisses them and then gets up and heads to the door saying another goodbye and one to his mother and leaves for work.

--

Nick pulls up to the studio and sees Kevin's car in his parking spot and Nick pulls into his own spot next to Kevin that has his name on it.

Nick gets out and locks his car behind him and walks into the building and into his office to put his stuff away.

He walks into the studio where Kevin is sitting with a notebook in front of him and his guitar and stands next to him.

Kevin looks up at Nick, "Good Morning"

"Morning Kev, I have something to give you from Hannah." was Nick's response.

Nick takes something out of his pocket and hands a card made from construction paper to Kevin.

Kevin smiles and takes the card from Nick and reads the front of it which says,"To my Uncle Kevin." Below the words there is a picture of what seems to be a cartoon rendition of Kevin.

Kevin grins at his nieces artistic ability. He reads the inside of the card out loud, "I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy that you are my uncle. I love you Uncle Kev."

Kevin looks up at Nick and smiles, "That was nice of her, but it is written in your hand writing."

"I know she is still learning how to write and read so I helped her with the inside." Nick says.

Nick hands him another paper. Kevin looks at it and sees two sets of hand and foot prints.

Nick says, "That's from Mark and Leah."

He leans over and writes their names by the prints. Kevin smiles and puts the art work on his desk.

He and Nick get back to work on songs.

--

The elementary and Middle school are connected as one building, and the pre-school is included as well.

Hannah and her class walk to the library for their free period.

Hannah walks in and sees her Aunt standing behind the check out desk,

"Hi Aunt Anna!" Hannah calls .

Anna looks up and smiles when she sees her young niece walk toward her. Hannah and Maddy are both in the same school. Hannah is in the pre-school.

"Hi Hannah, I found that book you wanted" Anna says.

Hannah looks at the book and then back at her aunt.

"It's a beginners reading book about horses." Anna tells her.

Hannah smiles and says thank you to her and goes over to a table and starts looking at it. Anna tells her "Your welcome" as she walks away.

The trip to the library is the last thing before her day at school ends.

Soon the school day ends for Hannah and James who are in pre-school and will be in kindergarden the next school year.

All the kids are standing outside waiting for their rides.

Frankie pulls his car up to the school to pick up his niece and nephew. He gets out and walks up to the school. When he sees Hannah and James talking to friends.

Hannah sees Frankie walk up to them and runs over to him .

"Hi Uncle Frank!" Hannah says.

"Hi Hannah, James, you two ready to go to Nana and Papa's house?" He asks.

"Yes!" They both say.

They take off towards Kevin Sr. and Denise's house.

Meanwhile in the elementary wing of the school. Maddy is sitting in her classroom with her classmates working on math.

She raises her hand, "Mrs. Carter, may I go use the bathroom?"

The teacher looks up and nods telling her to take the hall pass with her.

Maddy stands up and takes the pass and heads out the door. She gets to the bathroom. Once she finishes and washes her hands she heads back to her classroom. On the way back she passes her Aunt Lily's room, as she walks by Maddy looks into room and waves Emily who is sitting at her desk in the front of the room.

Lily smiles and waves back to her niece.

Lily is happy because in the following year Maddy will be in her class.

--

At the high school, Joe is sitting in the music room working out a lesson plan for the choir. He is one of three music teachers in the music department. There is a orchestra teacher and a band teacher.

His students know that he was in a music group when he was their age, they don't know how famous they were. He had one of his students ask if they could sing one of the songs that he and his brothers were famous for.

He had smiled at said that he would think about it.

--

Miley has just finished working with a young boy who had broken his new playing soccer.

Miley looks at her list to see that she has five more patients to see before her day could be done. Even after those appointments she would have to do the required paperwork for each patient.

She looks down at her desk at the pictures that decorate it. One of them is of her and Nick and the other of her three kids.

Frankie pulls up to his parents house and parks his car before helping Hannah and James out of the car. They walk up to the door. He knocks on the door before opening it with his key.

"Mom, we're here!" He calls.

Denise walks in from the kitchen.

Hannah puts her back pack down by the door. She looks up at Denise, "Nana where are my little sister and brother?"

"They are in the kitchen playing." Denise says.

"Okay" Hannah says and walks into the kitchen to find Mark and Leah in their play pin playing with toys.

Hannah sits down by the play pin,

"Hi Leah, Mark your big sister is here." Hannah says,

Mark and Leah look at her and smile. Hannah grins and leans down and kisses them on the head,

Frankie has left for work. Hannah goes into the living room with her brother and sister crawling behind her.

Denise smiles and sees Mark and Leah on the floor behind Hannah.

'How did they get out?" she asks.

"I let them out because they were wining." Says Hannah as she sits down.

"You know that your not suppose to do that without asking for permission first." Denise says as she rocks Kelly back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Nana." Hannah says.

Denise smiles

Suddenly Mark sneezes. Hannah looks down at him. He looks up at her and holds his hands out to her.

Hannah smiles and reaches down and picks him up and holds him in her lap. She runs her hand over his head.

Denise smiles at how loving Hannah is being to Mark.

Hours later the workday ends and one by one her daughters-in-law arrive to pick up their kids,

The first to arrive is Miley. She knocks on the door.

Denise opens the door and lets Miley in, Miley walks in shutting the door behind her.

"How were they?" She asks as Leah crawls up to her.

"They were great, Mark still has a cold but he seems better now. He fell asleep in Hannah's arms and would cry if I tried to move him. " Denise says.

"Aww, that;s good, I should get them home so I can start dinner." Miley says.

She picks up Leah and puts the diaper bag on her shoulder.

Denise calls for Hannah and Mark to come to the door. Hannah walks to the door holding Mark and picks up her backpack .

"Bye Nana see you later." Hannah says as she kisses Denise.

"Bye." Denise replies and kisses Leah and Mark.

As soon as Miley leaves with her kids, Lily and Anna arrive to pick up their kids.

Everyone heads home to enjoy their weekend.

Next:

Chapter 3: Friday Night Begins the Weekend for the Jonas Clan


	4. Chapter Three: Friday Night

**Chapter 3: Friday Night Begins the Weekend for the Jonas Clan.**

Friday night at Kevin and Anna's house.

Kevin and Anna are in the kitchen talking when Maddy walks in.

"What are we having for dinner?" She asks looking up at her parents

Kevin smiles, "We ordered two pizzas; one for me and your mom and a sausage and cheese pizza for you and James."

"Okay" Maddy says happily.

Maddy goes back to the living room to continue coloring with James.

Before long the door bell rings. Anna goes to the door and pays for the pizzas and closes the door.

"The foods here!" Anna announces as she carries the food to the table. Kevin joins her at the table with plates and drinks. The kids take their seats at the table and wait to be served.

They begin eating when Maddy takes a bite of the pizza before letting it cool down enough and nearly burns her mouth.

--

At Joe and Lily's house.

Lily is sitting at the table grading papers. Trevor is sitting across from her coloring in his new coloring book and Kelly is in her bassinet, which is located on the table next to Lily.

Joe walks through the door with his arms loaded down with bags and pushes the door shut with his foot.

He walks over into the kitchen and puts the bags on the counter. He looks up at his family who didn't move to help him with the bags. "Thanks for the help you guys." he says.

Lily looks up smiles, shrugs her shoulders and turns back to what she was doing.

Joe takes the food out of the bags away. Before he starts cooking he goes over to the table and kisses each of his kids on the head. He starts to walk back to the kitchen when Lily grabs his arm to stop him.

Joe looks back at her with a look of question on his face. "You didn't give me a proper hello." She says.

Joe smiles his little act worked. "Well well are we feeling a little left out Mrs. Jonas?"

Lily nods her head, "Yes."

Joe leans down to kiss her, the kiss lasts until Trevor looks up and puts a disgusted look on his cute little face and says, "Eww daddy!"

Joe and Lily smile and pull away.

"I'll start dinner." Joe says as he goes back to the kitchen and washes his hands. After about 10 minutes or so Lily gets up and walks over to Joe, who is cutting up chicken and wraps her arms around his waist.

Joe smiles and picks up a piece of food and places it in her mouth. She smiles and swallows it and leans in for a kiss.

Joe meets her half way.

An hour later Joe puts the food on the table that has been set and serves his family.

--

Nick and Miley's house

Miley is standing in the kitchen making dinner for her family, which tonight happens to be lasagna, garlic bread, and mixed vegetables.

Hannah comes into the kitchen with her shirt covered in baby sick.

"Mommy, Leah and Mark threw up on me!" she says.

Miley looks up from setting the timer. "Oh no! Okay go put your shirt in the laundry room and the go put a clean shirt on while I go see what kind of a mess your brother and sister left for me."

Hannah nods and goes to the laundry room. Miley goes up to the twins' bedroom to find Mark and Leah covered and as well as the blanket that had been on the floor.

"My poor babies." she says

They look at her with sad faces.

Miley bends down and picks them up and carries them into the bathroom and sets them in the bathtub and pulls their clothes off and soaks them in the sink and turns on the bath water and begins to wash them. She finishes washing them and wraps them in a towel and lifts them out and drains the water and takes them back into their room and throws the soiled blanket in the laundry basket along with the clothes from the bathroom sink.

She gets clothes out for them and calls Hannah to watch the twins for her after she dresses them

Hannah sits down next to Miley and looks down at Leah.

Leah raises her hand and grabs hold of Hannah's finger. Hannah smiles.

Miley hands Hannah Leah's clothes. Together Miley and Hannah dress Mark and Leah.

Once finished Miley tells Hannah to stay and watch them while she goes down and puts clothes in the washer and checks on dinner.

Hannah nods and sits and plays with them and a short time later Miley is back in the bedroom to help Hannah carry the two downstairs. Hannah carries Leah down the stairs with Miley following her with Mark. Nick walks in the front door to see his family walking down to him.

"hi honey would you mind giving Mark and Leah some Children's Tylenol, Mark gave Leah his cold and they threw up all over Hannah." Miley says kissing him.

"Alright sure" Nicks says taking Mark from her. She turns and heads to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Daddy! Kiss and hug!!" Hannah says.

Nick smiles.

Hannah is quite the daddy's girl

Nick bends down with Mark and wraps his arm around Hannah's waist and kisses her. Leah puts her finger on Nicks nose and smiles at him before laying her head on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah puts her hand out and touches Mark's hand which causes him to grab her hand.

Miley looks at them form the kitchen and the sight before makes her heart melt. She takes the camera from the desk and takes a picture of them. Nick stands up and takes Leah from Hannah and takes them into the bathroom.

He sets them down on the sink and gets out the medicine and measures out the required amount in the dropper. Now comes the hard part getting them to take the medicine.

"Leah, please open your mouth, it's grape flavor." Nick says.

Leah opens her mouth and he squirts it in her mouth and she swallows it. Nick refills the meds and turns to Mark who opens his mouth and allows the liquid to go down his throat. Nick kisses their heads.

Miley calls them to dinner.

Nick picks Mark and Leah up and takes them out of the bathroom and sets Mark down on Hannah's lap and takes Leah to her chair.

Hannah stands Mark up and holds his hands and he starts to walk with her help.

Nick takes the camera and takes a picture.

Everyone is seated and served.

**Chapter 4: The Weekend Brings Family Time.**


	5. Chapter Four: Family Time

**Chapter 4: The Weekend Brings Family Time**

Saturday night everyone goes to Kevin Sr. and Denise's house for dinner. During the day each family has their own activities

Kevin and Anna's House

Kevin wakes up and walks down the stairs and opens the front door and bends down to pick up the paper and takes it back inside the house closing the door behind him.

He walks into the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker and fills the tea kettle with water for Anna.

He sits dow at the table and begins to read the paper. After a while he pours himself a cup of coffee and finishes reading the paper and then gets up and makes breakfast for his family.

Anna and Maddy walk into the kitchen smelling bacon and sausage cooking.

Kevin looks up and smiles.

"Good morning ladies" He says

Anna groans, "Tea!"

Kevin hands her a mug and smiles.

"My girl needs her caffeine to wake up." Kevin says

Anna nods and kisses him.

Maddy sits at the table with her head resting on it. Minutes later James walks down and climbs into his chair.

Kevin brings plates of food to the table which includes:

scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, and milk.

"It smells so good dad." Maddy says

"Thank you." Kevin says as he serves the food.

Everyone begins eating and talking about what they are going to do for the day.

-----------------

Joe and Lily's house

Lily rolls over and hits something. When she opens her eyes she sees Joe hogging the sheets.

"Cover hog." she says.

Joe moves and wraps her up in his arms.

"We're looking at vacation homes today." Lily says.

Joe nods. "We'll look on the web and make a list of the ones that we want to visit.

"Okay." Lily says.

Joe leans closer to her and press his lips against hers. Lily wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

The kiss lasts for several minutes before Trevor opens the door to their room.

"Kelly's crying, I think she's hungry, she smells too." He says.

Joe and Lily have pulled apart by now. Lily sits up and gets out of bed and walks down the hall to Kelly's room after kissing Trevor good morning. She walks into Kelly's room and picks her up and lays her down on the changing table and changes her diaper. She makes a mental note to make Joe change her diaper the next time.

After putting a clean diaper on her daughter she goes to the closet and picks out an outfit for Kelly to wear.

"Your a good girl, yes you are!" Kelly smiles back at Lily responding to her mother's voice.

Lily kisses Kelly's head and picks her up and carries her down to the kitchen and warms up a bottle that she made last night.

When the bottle is done Lily takes it and tests it before giving it to Kelly. Lily sits down at the computer and starts to look at vacation houses in Colorado.

Joe comes down dressed with Trevor behind him. Trevor goes to play with toys. Joe stands behind Lily's chair.

"Find any good ones on there?" He asks.

"I found some, I bookmarked them in the folder called 'Vacation Homes'." Lily says.

"I'll take a look at them while you and Kelly get ready to go to the zoo." Joe tells her.

Lily nods.

Before she gets up. She pulls Joe down for a kiss.

"Good morning again honey." Lily says.

She gets up and holds Kelly out towards Joe.

"Say hi to daddy Kelly." Lily tells her.

Kelly smiles at Joe.

Joe takes her hands and kisses her head.

Lily walks up the stairs and into Kelly's room to change her into a cute outfit with animals on it.

Lily plays peek a boo with her before taking her back to her and Joe's room so that she can get herself ready.

When everyone dressed and ready to go Joe loads the kids into the car while Lily is still in the house doing who knows what. Joe calls to her.

"Come on Lily, we need to get to the restaurant before they start serving lunch."

Lily closes the front door and locks it and shoots him a look before saying, "Haha I'm coming." she says sarcastically.

She climbs into the passenger seat and puts her seat belt and closes the garage door.

-------------------

Nick and Miley's house

Nick and Miley are taking all three of the kids to the doctors for their check-ups.

Nick is still in bed sleeping. Miley rolls over and starts to kiss his neck and ends up leaving her mark on his neck.

He doesn't move.

Miley groans and looks over to see Hannah in the hallway. "Hannah, come here and help me wake up your dad."

Hannah walks into the room yawning and rubs her eyes.

She gets to the bed and holds her arms up to Miley.

Hannah can do a lot of things independently, although sometimes she likes to be babied a little.

Miley smiles and picks her up and sets her on the bed giving her a kiss.

Hannah crawls over to Nick and puts her head down on his side.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Hannah says and shakes him.

Nick grunts. "He is so stubborn" Miley says

Hannah moves herself so that she is sitting above his head. She puts her hands in his hair. Then she leans down next to his ear and shouts, "Daddy!!!!!! Get up!!!!!"

Nick bolts up straight almost knocking Hannah out.

He turns to see Hannah laughing. He pulls her to him.

"You think that's really funny don't you." He says and starts to tickle her sides.

"Daddy............hehe....................stop it ........" Hannah says.

Miley sits back and laughs. Nick caves in when Hannah starts coughing hard.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good." Hannah tells him.

Nick's face softens as he puts the back of his hand on her head to find that she has a fever.

"It's okay, you can see the doctor today when we take Mark and Leah to see Doctor Ryan this morning." He says while holding her.

"Okay" She simply says.

Miley offers to take her down to the kitchen and make her something that will make her feel better.

Miley stands up and holds out her hands to Hannah, who stands up and walks over to her. They walk out of the room and down the stairs.

Nick gets up and dresses himself and brushes his teeth and does his hair before going to wake up the twins.

He gets into their room and finds that they are both asleep and that their outfits for the day are laid out on their cribs.

He walks over to their cribs and extends one arm down into each crib and rubs his hand on their backs to wake them up.

"Morning my little pumpkins" Nick says.

Mark and Leah wake up and smile at Nick.

He changes Mark's diaper and gets him dressed and brushes his hair and kisses him on the nose before letting him sit in the crib while he does the same for Leah.

Once they are dressed Nick takes them down to the kitchen where Miley and Hannah are eating oatmeal.

Nick gets the twins into their chairs and puts some banana slices on their trays and gets them to eat while he gets something to eat for himself.

He notices that they have to be at the doctor's office soon. He gets up and clears the table.

"We need to get going if we are going to make it to the doctors on time." He says.

Miley stands up and gets the twins cleaned up and ready to go. Nick gets Hannah ready.

Soon they are out the door and make the short drive to the doctors and get into the office.

The kids are sitting on the floor playing with toys, Nick and Miley sit in chairs behind them. Soon the doctor comes and takes them back to an exam room.

Doctor Ryan comes in and says, "So I hear that we have some sick kids here"

Hannah nods.

Dr. Ryan goes through the process of looking in her ears, nose, mouth, etc.

After checking all three kids he turns and faces Nick and Miley.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Jonas it appears that all three kids have a cold and make sure they get enough sleep and, fluids and love. I'm giving you medicine for all three of them to take three times a day." Dr, Ryan says.

He writes it out and hands it to Miley.

WIth that Nick, Miley and the kids are on their way.

Chapter 5: Family Dinner


	6. Chapter Five: Family Dinner

Chapter 5

**I'm not sure how many people are still reading this story but here is an update and I am sorry for how long it has taken me to write it. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is 5 pm at Kevin Sr and Denise's house. Everyone has arrived except Nick, Miley, Hannah, Leah, and Mark.

Kevin walks into the dinning room to find his mom putting food on the table.

"I thought that we were waiting for Nick, Miley and their kids to come before we eat?" He asks.

Denise looks up at Kevin and says while wiping off her hands,"We are."

Right after she says that the front door opens and in walks Nick carrying Leah in his arms. Hannah walks in behind him and is followed by Miley who is holding Mark.

"I'm sorry that we are late mom we had a harder time getting out the door this evening," Nick says looking back at Hannah.

Denise nods as she understands the silent message that Nick was telling her.

"It's okay, your here now." She says.

"Now we can finally eat!" comes Joe's voice from the other room.

They greet the rest of the family before taking their seats at the table. Nick and Miley sit with their kids between them.

There is a lot of talking over each other and clanking of silverware against the plates.

Half way through dinner Nick and Miley's kids start sneezing and coughing from their colds. The medicine that they were given earlier in the day must be wearing off.

Miley excuses herself from the table to retrieve each of their medications from the bag they brought with them. She brings it back to the kids and makes the kids take their medicine. She is giving them a liquid medicine that is easier for them to take.

"Are they okay?" Denise asks.

"Yeah they are, they all have mild colds but are getting much better." Nick says.

"That's good, just make sure they get enough sleep and fluids." Denise tells them.

"We are Nana, Momma and daddy are taking good care of us." Hannah tells her grandma.

Everyone smiles at Hannah's comment.

"That's great! just what I want to hear," Denise says.

They all finish dinner and it is decided that the men in the family are going to clean up the dishes.

The kids are all playing in the family room while the girls are talking in the dinning room.

Miley is standing near the table watching the guys in the kitchen when Lily walks up to her.

"You know seeing the guy you love in the cooking is sexy but seeing that guy in the kitchen doing dishes is even sexier." Miley says watching Nick.

Lily laughs, "I know I feel the same way that you do."

Joe and Nick seem to have heard that and smile and wink at their wives before they turn their attention back to the dishes.

The girls end up in the Living room sitting on the couch talking when the guys finish in the kitchen they walk in and sit down next to their wives.

Nick sits down behind Miley and has her sit between his legs.

Kevin sits down on the couch while Anna is seated on the floor between his legs and has an arm resting on one of his knees.

Joe is seated on the couch with Lily's head in his lap.

Kevin Sr. sits down next to Denise and wraps his arm around her shoulder. They all sit there and watch their kids play.

Next Chapter ????????


End file.
